Who will win Hisoka's heart!
by Tsukhiro Kimiko
Summary: Two or more people are battling to win Hisoka's heart! Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Eii ya Hisashi buri ya… Anyway, here's another fic of mine... lol, please enjoy and R&R!

I don't own Yami no Matsuei...

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Excuse me, 'miss'.**_

"So is it true, Kenji-san! That you are having an affair with Koishiki, the famous actress!" shouted the reporter.

"KYAAHH! Kenji-san! I LOVE YOU!" Shouted some die-hard fan.

"Of course not. Where did you get some silly rumors?" said Toshika Kenji, the international actor have been surrounded by many reporters.

"Please marry me Kenji-san!"

"How about the witness who claimed to saw both of you entering a love motel?" another reporter asked with camera flashing.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, KENJI-SAN!"

"It could be anyone... I mean, some people can look like me but not as handsome as me..." Kenji chuckled, showing his charming smile which can melt the heart of super models. (A/n: OMG! This is so crappy!)

"My Kenji-san!"

"So, you're saying that you never have any affairs?" the reporter questioned.

"Hey, I'm innocent as an angel. Oh, looks like my ride is here. Ta ta..." Kenji entered the limo and wave to his fans. "Yo, Kenji... Some fans you got out there..." said his manager, looking through the limo window.

"Hey, those are whores. They'll do anything to sleep with me... What can I say; I'm beautiful to them..." Kenji pours out some champagne into the glass.

"..Anyway, we're heading back to the hotel... We have to solve about that affairs of yours..." said his manager while he lights up the cigarette.

"Sono ahou reporter tachi... How the fuck they found out... Beside, I slept with her because I'm after her fortune, not her." Kenji sipped his champagne.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hey, Hisoka! C'mere!" The brunette shouted.

"sigh Whaddya want, Tsuzuki?" asked the blonde who seems to be irritated.

"We're out of sweets. Can you buy some more from the shop down the street?" asked Tsuzuki.

"What! The shop is 5 miles from here! Beside, I have a report to do.. No time to do your damn 'sweet' shopping.." said Hisoka.

"Aww Pweety please with a lot of sugar on top.. I'll help you in your report.." pleaded Tsuzuki with his puppy eyes.

'Oh no! Those eyes! M-Must not fall for his eyes!' Hisoka tried hard to look away but fail. "Alright, alright.. I'll go and buy your stupid sweet.." Hisoka sighed.

"YAY! Hisoka, you're the best! I kiss you right---" Tsuzuki was interrupted by Hisoka " You know what, I change my mind."

"WHAT! No, Hisoka! I was only kidding! Now, you go buy my candy 'kay? Bye!" Tsuzuki shoved Hisoka all the way to the exit of the office and banged the door shut.

' Sometimes I just don't get Tsuzuki..' thought Hisoka. And off he goes, hearing music with his I-pod. 'Such nice weather today..' Hisoka smiled.

What Hisoka didn't know is somebody at the shadows was watxhing him. "You will be mine, Hisoka.. All mine..." he smirked.

* * *

PHEW! Finish chapter 1.. Is it ok? I know it's sucks.. Plz review… Plz check out my other fic, forever mine… 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviews! I'm so happy T-T Now, I'm so filled with energy to write this! Thank you to strawberrydevil, Yuka Hasumi, Kalili, kyou, karin10004 and Sanouske S.Sagara who reviewed my crappy fic! Arigatou!

Btw, "quotes" talking

'_Thoughts' _thinking, so that you guys dun get confused

* * *

_**Chapter 2: I'm not a girl, dammit!**_

"Terazuma-san! Wait for me!" shouted the light-blond haired girl.

"I said we are OVER! Damn it, Asakura! Which part you deaf-eyed woman couldn't understand!" Yelled the man, stopped middle of the side road.

"But... but... You said you love me from the bottom of your heart….." Asakura sobbed.

"Mummy, why that girl crying?" asked the child. "Ssh! Stop asking such things! Come on, let's go." replied his mother.

'_That's why I hate dating emotional girls… They always cry when you wanna break with them_...' Terazuma sighed in his thoughts.

"Look, Asakura. We're OVER. You can find somebody else rather than ---"He was interrupted by Asakura. "So, all this while, you were playing me! I HATE YOU, TERAZUMA-SAN!" Asakura stomped away leaving, confuse-looking Terazuma.

'_Well, at least, I don't have to explain everything...'_His stomach growls. _'Oh right, I haven't eaten lunch... Then I have to buy some groceries...'_

Meanwhile….

"Wow, there is sure a lot of people on Sunday… I have to buy Tsuzuki's stupid candy soon. Hell knows what will he do to my report." Hisoka mumbled to himself.

Tsuzuki sneezed. "Are you alright, Tsuzuki-san?" asked Tatsumi.

"Convenience store… Convenience store... Oh, here it is." Hisoka entered the convenience store. "Welcome!" the shopkeeper bow politely. And then, Terazuma came in was greeted by the shopkeeper.

**Terazuma's POV**

"Ok, I need milk, cereal and other crap stuff…"said Terazuma.

"Hey, he's cute and handsome!" the lady shopkeeper whispered to her friend. "Kyaah Viva bishonen" squealed softly.

'_He he... Am I got good-looking or what? _He decided to show his dazzling smile to the two ladies and both of them fainted. Suddenly, he bumped into someone when he wasn't looking and landed right on his butt.

"Watch where you going, oji-san." said the anonymous.

The anonymous words hit a nerve. _'O-Ojisan! ME! I'm' only 27 years old!'_

Getting up, he says "Why I outta-"he stopped when he saw a viva bishi. _'With that short brown hair, and those eyes like reflected green eyes that captivated me.. Is it an angel?'_

**Hisoka's POV **

'_O...kay... He's staring at me... Wait do I have anything on my face?' _Hisoka touched his face. _'Doesn't look like it... The last time I caught people staring at me because ano baka Tsuzuki drew on my face...' _

'_Why is he still staring? Wait... Is that a drool I see which is coming out from his mouth….?'_

**Normal POV**

"AHEM! You have a drool coming from your mouth…" said Hisoka.

Terazuma feels heat on his face and quickly wiped his droll off with his sleeve. "Err… Thank you..." '_Why the hell am I feeling like this?'_

"If you got nothing to say to me,I'll take my leave. Shitsurei shimasu." Hisoka turned around and walked to the cashier.

"C-Chotto matte! Aa kimi!" Terazuma rushed beside Hisoka. "What's your name, babe?" Terazuma asked.

A straight hit on the Hisoka's nerve. "What did you say?" Hisoka asked dangerously. By, Hisoka hates people calling him as a girl.

"I'm asking your name, babe... You're so beautiful 'till I'm captured by your beauty—"

Terazuma was interrupted by Hisoka by Hisoka grabbing his collar and pinned him on the wall.

"Look, OJI-SAN. I don't give a shit if you want to know my name but one thing's first. I AM NOT GIRL. Got it!" Hisoka threatens Terazuma and poor Terazuma obediently nodded his head.

"Good." Hisoka let go of his collar and walked away after he paid to the cashier.

Terazuma's body was glued onto the wall until he said "That boys got a temper." He smiled seductively, "And I like it."

**At the office**

"Hey, Tsuzuki. I got your sweet..." Hisoka said lazily.

"Yay! What took you so long! I was almost gonna die without my everyday nourishment!" Tsuzuki pouted

'_Is sweet nourishment? More like a trigger for cavity… Wait... How come Tsuzuki don't' have a cavity? Strange...'_ thought Hisoka. "Whatever. Anyway, did you finish me report?"

"Yup! Here you go!" Tsuzuki gave Hisoka back the report book and tore of the plastic label which says 'Tear here.' and started to eat.

'_Wow. I didn't know Tsuzuki will do anything for a bag of crappy sweet. Anyway, at least I get to pass it up to Konoe-san in one piece.'_ Hisoka silently thanked Tsuzuki for helping him.

**The next day...**

"TSUZUKI ASATO! YOU BASTARD!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Hisoka! Where's the fire!" Tsuzuki almost fall put of the chair due to Hisoka's barged in to his office room.

Hisoka slammed his report on Tsuzuki's table. "What the hell is this! What the hell you done to my report!"

"I just did what I do in all reports…" Tsuzuki was trying to show his cuteness to Hisoka, but no avail.

"A report is to write, damn it! Not to draw some stupid pictures on it!" Hisoka shows his report was scribbled with crayons and a lot of drawing of pigs.

"Doesn't it look so lively? All you people reports' are so dull and lifeless from what I see. I just wanna show your report is much better than theirs' so that you can get praises form Kancho..." Tsuzuki beamed stupidly.

"Are you born stupid or just plain stupid! Funny, I would get praising form Konoe-san for well done in my report when I got some STUPID scribbles in my report! AND, I GOT SCOLDING AND LECTURES FROM HIM NEARLY **TWO HOURS**!' Hisoka let out his all of his anger on Tsuzuki and poor Tsuzuki have to sit there and listen to all of his yelling.

"Tsuzuki Asato! You're the worst person I ever met and I hate you!" Hisoka stomped out from the office and slammed the door loudly.

"Yare yare….." Tsuzuki could only sighed in guilt and finds away to make Hisoka not to be mad at him

"I know! I'll ask Watari for help! He sure knows what to do in this kind of situation!" Tsuzuki soon dials for Watari.

* * *

End of chapter 2! Is it ok? Let me know k... Btw, I need suggestions… Like should I put plain yaoi, mild yaoi or hardcore yaoi! Yay! Plz R&R! Thank you. 

For translations…

_Arigatou – Thank you_

_Oji-san- Old man / Middle aged man_

_Chotte matte – Wait or wait a minute_

_Kimi – you_

_From the previous chapter,_

_Eii ya hisashi buri- Yo, it's been awhile_

_Sono ahou reporter tachi-those idiotic reporters (tachi means them, ahou means idiot and sono is those)_


End file.
